A pretty simple love triangle
by Not Just a Nerd
Summary: It's a pretty simple love triangle really: If Duke kills Audrey, Nathan will kill him. Audrey x Nathan, plus one-sided Duke x Audrey. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Haven, the place or the show :P**

* * *

It's not just the Chrome Lighting that they both wanted. No, not anymore. There's something else too- someone else too. Once again, they both want the same thing. And though Duke always knew that Nathan had the much higher chance of getting it, his father just fucked up what little ship-cracking-in-calm-seas chance he had of being the winner.

Because, seriously, why would any sane girl pick a guy who is supposed to kill her? Especially over the guy who's her crime-fighting evil-butt-kicking partner who always protects her?

When he thinks about it, this thing is way more complicated than it appears on the outside. His grandfather wanted to kill Sarah, but Sarah killed him instead. His father wanted to kill Lucy, and died at Lucy's hands. And now Duke is in the middle of all of this.

Is he going to kill Audrey?

He doesn't need to think twice to say no. It's bad enough that he's supposed to murder innocent troubled people to take away their affiliations- he's a crook, not some cold blooded killer who'd happily conclude that a child should be free from the curse, so what if he loses his father in the process and has to grown up without one? -what makes it worse is that his father wants him to kill Audrey. He's never done what his father wanted, and there is no way in Haven that he will start now, there's no freaking chance that he will even try to kill Audrey, ever. But the fact that he's supposed to? Yeah, it kind of slaughters the trust thing faster than an Wendigo can eat your flesh. His father just fucked up what little chance he had of being the winner.

Is Audrey going to kill him?

The answer is a big glaring blatant neon sign that reads "No". He doesn't know how Lucy or Sarah or whoever else was, and doesn't give a damn. Audrey is not them, not anymore. She's different, she's special. He knows she's not gonna kill him. She's his friend.

Nathan, though, is a different story. He knows how much he loves her. If he ever feels like Duke is a threat to Audrey, well, it wouldn't take the good cop much time to pull the trigger.

And that's the part that has been bothering him. He's supposed to die at the hands of a guy with a tattoo- the tattoo that Nathan has. So if Nathan is supposed to kill him, does it mean that somebody mind controls him, or takes over his body, or whatever, and forces him to kill Audrey sometime in the future?

Because, hey, whatever happens, there isn't a freaking way he's stabbing her in the chest of his own free will. Whether she believes it, or not. Whether she loves him, or not. Period.

This is so simple, such a pretty little love triangle.

* * *

As if she already didn't have enough troubles on her mind, with all the questions about who she is, why she is here, why she is immune to the troubles, and where she goes between the troubles- where she will go when the troubles are over, or how she can make them stop.

And now she has to live with the fact that her friend is supposed to kill her?

Audrey knows Duke wouldn't do it. She trusts him. But Nathan told her not to. And the problem is, she kind of trusts Nathan more.

It's not just the fact that the guy she has a soft spot for in her heart may place a bullet on that heart that scares her- it's what will happen after that that's terrifying- the boys are going to fight, and one will kill the other.

And while she can pick living with Nathan over living with Duke any day, she kind of can't pick who she would rather want to see alive.

Actually, she would rather see all three of them live.

Which shouldn't be so hard. She's just a guest, the troubles wouldn't last forever, and then she will be gone, God knows where, but away from Haven. She's not worth fighting over.

All Duke has to do is keep his knife away from her till then. Which she knows he will. She trusts him. But Nathan told her not to. And the problem is, she kind of trusts Nathan more.

* * *

Just because the Chief told him not to be in love with Audrey doesn't mean he will stop loving her. He doesn't take orders from the walking dead, especially orders that don't make any sense.

Yes, he is going to protect her like the Chief wanted, but not because she is important to the town- but because she's important to him. She's not his partner, not anymore. She never really was, if he thinks about it. He can feel her touch, only her touch- it had to be destiny, right? It has to be one of those "meant to be" things that he never believed in before because they didn't come under any protocol. And now he is not going to stand there and see her get hurt.

It's a pretty simple love triangle really: If Duke kills Audrey, Nathan will kill him.

But what's the point in doing it after she's gone? Shouldn't he do it before Duke even touches her?

No. Nathan shakes his head. He's willing to do whatever it takes, bend whatever laws he needs to, for her. But he's not a killer, and he knows Audrey will never forgive him if he does this.

And he is kind of willing to believe that the feelings Duke has for Audrey will stop him from killing her. At least he hopes so, hopes it's not just the Chrome Lighting that they both wanted.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for much for reading. Reviews would be lovely! Have a nice trouble free day ;)**


End file.
